


A Day With Her

by Kentu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentu/pseuds/Kentu
Summary: Umi and Kotori agree to meet together one weekend, what will happen once they realize each other's feelings?
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Kudos: 20





	A Day With Her

As Kotori stepped outside of her home and into the snowy street, she took a deep breath and sighed to herself.

"Can't believe that today's the day..." she thought. "But... can I bring myself to tell her?"

The day before, Umi groaned to Honoka and Kotori about how boring tomorrow was going to be for her. "I have NOTHING to do, it's unbelievable! Personally, I would have planned our next practice session with Eli, but of course she's busy! And it's been snowing so much recently... My luck..."

Honoka chimed in, saying, "Wish I could say the same! I'd hang with you two sometime, but..."

Kotori laughed. "Tsubasa, isn't it? Don't worry, Honoka." Honoka gave Umi a sympathetic look, saying "Umi, I'm sorry! Promise I'll convince her to give me time next week!"

"It's fine, Honoka, I just have no idea of what to do. You of all people know that I hate it when I don't have a plan." Umi stumbled, while looking through the classroom window. 

All of a sudden, Kotori had a spark of inspiration and blurted, "Umi, I'm going to Akihabara tomorrow afternoon to get a bit of extra supplies for our next costumes. Maybe you can come with if you'd lik-"

"YES! Wait, I'm overreacting, sorry. That sounds great, Kotori!" Umi immediately replied, blushing abnormally.

Honoka gave Umi a smug look, quietly whispering to her, "Why are you so excited about that? Wait, could it be?"

Umi's face turned an even brighter red and shouted, "Huh?! What's that supposed to mean?"

Kotori smiled and said, "Okay then, meet me at the staircase at noon. How does that sound, Umi?"

Umi attempted to recompose herself and quietly answered, "Yes. I'll be waiting there."

Umi checked her phone for the time and muttered, "I was such an idiot then..." She stood next to the snow-covered stairs where she met Kotori nearly every morning, waiting for her arrival. However, this time felt especially different.

"Crap, I came WAY too early. Oh well, I can wait as long as it's for her." Umi thought, while she also wondered: Does Kotori know? About my crush on her? Even Honoka could tell, for heaven's sake. If she does...

"Umi?" Kotori asked, as she reached the top of the staircase to see her friend daydreaming in front of her.

Umi snapped back into reality, managing to say, "O-Oh, sorry, Kotori. I must be a little out of it today." As she looked back and saw Kotori, she added, "Y-You look very nice today, too."

"Oh, really? Thanks, Umi! You look cute as well." Kotori said, while smiling with a light blush.

"Thanks, Kotori... Anyways, let's get going now!" Umi responded in a similar manner.

"Yep!" Kotori cheerfully added, and the two started walking towards Akihabara.

Akihabara was as busy as always, even though it was snowing, but the two managed to make it to their destination without being swarmed by the endless crowds. As Kotori and Umi went into the craft store, Kotori said to Umi, "Could you wait here for a second? I already know what to get, it'll be quick, promise!"

Umi said, "Okay, but are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Yeah, it's fine! Be right back!" Kotori replied, before quickly rushing into the store.

As she collected all of the necessary supplies, Kotori thought, "Umi's been acting strange recently...", reflecting on on what had happened yesterday and this morning. 

After some more contemplating, Kotori had an epiphany, asking the same question as Honoka: "Wait, could it be?"

When Kotori exited the store with her materials, Umi couldn't help but notice how red her face was.

"Hey, Kotori, you okay-"

"Fine, just fine!" Kotori stammered. "It was just super hot in there, that's all. Anyways, I'm actually a little hungry. Want to go and get something to eat?"

Umi thought for a moment and said, "How about a cafe?"

Kotori gave her a disappointed look and she continued, "Of course, not THOSE ones, Legendary Maid Minalinsky. There are ordinary ones, too."

"Yeah, let's! Haven't gone to one since I quit, anyways. Do you know any spots?" Kotori asked, sounding much more enthusiastic than before.

Umi smiled and said, "Of course!"

The walk was quite long and when they had finally entered the cafe, they sat next to the glass wall by the entrance and sighed.

"Umi, this place better be good for how long we walked!" Kotori teased, setting her bag of materials to the side while Umi did the same with her purse.

"Come on, trust me with this, Kotori," Umi said, chuckling as the waiter arrived to take their order.

"I'll just have a cafe latte," Umi said, and Kotori chimed in next, adding, "I'll have that as well!"

The waiter smiled at them and said, "Oh, so the couple's special. What kind of dessert would you two like with that?"

What resulted was the two of them steaming in embarrassment, but Kotori managed to say, "A cheesecake, please!", while Umi looked as if she was about to faint.

As the waiter walked away, Umi muttered, "No way..." while they both sat there awkwardly, refusing to take even a glance at the other. 

Kotori laughed while scratching her back, saying, "Well... um... at least we got a free cheesecake?"

Their order finally arrived, and as the two managed to recover from their humiliation, Kotori said, "Umi, aren't these lattes super fancy? And the cheesecake... Wow!"

Umi nodded in agreement, adding, "This latte's going to be great! The cheesecake's all yours, Kotori."

Kotori stared at Umi questioningly, and "Why just me? Do you not like it?"

Umi looked guilty and quietly said, "It's not that..."

"Wait, Umi, don't tell me you've NEVER had cheesecake before!"

Umi knew the question was inevitable. "Crap... Of course she'd get cheesecake at the cafe... even if it WASN'T for free..." she thought, as she brought her eyes up to Kotori, who was still gazing at her with an astonished look.

"Kotori, you know I'm not really one for most sweets-"

Kotori didn't listen to a single word Umi said and bantered,

"Come on! Take a bite! Unless you want me to give it to you by force," as she took a chunk of the cheesecake with her fork and held it up to Umi.

"Okay, okay, fine." Umi said, taking a bite after Kotori gracefully handed over the piece.

Kotori gave Umi a smug smirk as Umi was obviously enjoying the cheesecake, and asked, "So?"

"It's really goo-" Umi said, before realizing: They had just had an indirect kiss.

Umi almost burst out of the chair, mentally running away while screaming, "HELP ME!" while Kotori was shocked, saying, "Umi, what happened?!"

Umi could feel heads turning towards her, and she sat back down, looking as if no amount of humiliation could do her justice.

"Sorry, Kotori... I don't know what's gotten to me today, I've just been so nervous lately."

"It's fine, I feel the same. I wonder what's up with us..." Kotori trailed off, but came back to her senses and pointed at the cheesecake, adding, "How about we share the rest?"

As the afternoon turned into an evening, the two reached the Kanda River, and Kotori turned to Umi and asked, "Umi, want to find somewhere to sit?"

"That's a good idea, Kotori. It hasn't even been that long, but I'm already exhausted!" Umi exclaimed.

It didn't take long for them to find a bench, and as they peacefully watched the sun start to set with the snow, they both had the exact same thought: "Is this the right moment?"

Kotori was the first to speak, but Umi could barely hear her voice as she said, "Umi, you know..."

Umi didn't say a word while Kotori continued, and they both started to redden. 

"I just wanted to say that, you mean so much more to me than anything else. Ever since we've been friends, you've always been by my side. I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have someone like you to count on. Umi, I-"

Kotori was interrupted by something she never expected: a kiss from Umi. They both froze for a second, but they blushed and continued without saying a word. After what seemed like an eternity, Umi stopped and said,

"I'm so glad that you feel the same way. I've just been... so worked up recently about how I feel about you. I love you, Kotori."

Kotori smiled and held Umi's hand, replying, "Umi, I love you too, and nothing could ever change that."

Tears started to well up in each other's eyes as the snowy twilight painted the city sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first KotoUmi fic, and I hope there are more to come!


End file.
